Lesson Learnt
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: ONESHOT This is an AUish BakuraXMalik.  Warning: Bakura is softer personality wise here... sorry if people don't like it.  It's basically a love triangle between Bakura, Malik and someone else that is never named. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!


**I don't own either Bakura or Malik! They belong to Takahashi Kazuki! Once again I'll warn you of character death! Don't like don't read! I'm sorry for such a sad one shot. I've been feeling extremely depressed and really needed to get rid of the sadness with in my heart. Also yes Kura is softer in this fanfic. I guess you could say it's AU ish... this isn't the best of written works... well it is created by a heart filled with depression and hurt... anyway... onto the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde was looking at his phone, confused and shocked. He should have known… he really should have…<p>

"_Malik, I love you…"_

Tears sprang to his eyes as he heard his voice ring through his head. Was love really like this? He was stupid anyway, he should have known the consequences from the start…

Love…

He laughed bitterly, he could feel his heart caught in his throat. Love alright… the fairytales were wrong… love was nothing compared to how the fairytales described it…

_He was always a popular one with both the males and females. Once in a while he would get people who yearn for his love towards them… He didn't understand why they would be so willing and why him? He knew he wasn't bad looking, but was he really that pretty in their eyes? Why did they all express a liking for him?_

"_Kura…" he says laughing on the phone. "I don't understand why I keep getting people expressing their feelings for me and that they like me. I'm not even looking for any love right now… yet suddenly a whole bunch come flooding in. There's the girl who works at the café with me, then there's that guy who works in the library every Saturday when I got borrow my books, then there's th-"_

"_Malik…" he heard the other say on the phone. The voice that always made him feel special inside._

"_I like you…"_

_Lilac eyes widened, confused at the sudden confession… "You like me?" he chocked. "As in more than a friend?"_

"_Of course you idiot." mocked the thief. Malik felt his face fluster up. Suddenly he realised something… that explained the fluttering of the heart when the other was with him… the warmth he felt for no reason while just talking to the other on the phone…_

"_Bakura… I think I like you too."_

He smiled… the memory warmed his heart. The happiness that was once lost returning to his heart. Happiness huh? Is that what the feeling of love included? Couples in love were meant to bring happiness to each other right?

"_Bakura… do you want to make this official then?"_

"_Malik… I still have things to think about…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Malik… I also like this other person…"_

_The blond froze. The worst fear of someone in love had just happened… Bakura also liked someone else… What was he to do? Should he turn a blind eye? Or should he just forget it?_

'_Cling on and brave on… one day he will see that you are the one for him…' said his heart._

'_You idiot… forget this… yes it will hurt, but do you want to be hurt even more? If you liked someone truly why would you like the second person?' said his head._

_He chose to listen to his heart._

'_Bakura will definitely see that I am the one for him…"_

Now that he thought about it. He felt so stupid… why did he even expect anything? What did he expect would come out of this forever struggle? Maybe it was the fear… the fear of regret if he had let go… he wondered just how much he meant to the thief he was so madly in love with… the nights they spent with each other…

'_I miss your voice, Malik.' _

_The Egyptian felt a flutter in his heart as he read the text. He read it twice just to make sure he had read it right._

'_I'm missing yours too, Kura.' He quickly replied back._

_Who knew the thief king could melt so quickly for someone. Everyone else saw Bakura as a cold hearted killer, but to Malik he was someone that cared for him. Someone who was sweet when he wanted to be._

'_-Kisses u on the cheek- ;)' _

_Malik felt his cheeks heat up, he almost dropped his phone. Did he really just read that text right? He quickly set to reply this text._

He sighed. He smiled more at the memory. Everything was so sweet. Everything had gone perfect, so where did it start going bad?

"_Kura… can't we be official? Why do you never seem to be able to meet anymore? Every time I set a date you always have a busy plan!"_

"_I'm sorry Malik. I've been quite busy lately… Malik… you know I've already told you… I like another too remember?"_

_Malik felt the pain in his heart as he watched the white haired thief walk away into the distance._

He had been too impatient… too forceful… he shouldn't have pushed the thief… he felt like an idiot. Why did he? Was it because he _loved_ him?

'_Kura… I feel that you've been so distant lately…' he sent the text._

'_I have?' was the reply._

'_Yes you have… I feel so unwanted. I don't know what's going on anymore…' he pressed the buttons on his mobile desperately._

'_You're confusing me. I've never wanted you to feel that way Malik, I'm sorry.'_

Tears sprang to the blond's eyes as he recalled this memory. He should have pulled out before this all started… when he had the chance… If he could turn back the clock he would have never told Bakura his true feelings. The fake hope that had kept him going. He thought maybe Bakura would realise it one day and finally choose him… It had been going on for a while… So surely… Bakura has turned around now, after all Malik had always been there for him when the thief needed his help.

He was so confused…

'Kura… I'm so scared that I love you more than you love me…' the blonde hammered the keys desperately… the send button was hit. He put down the phone, not wanting to face it as if he was a convict waiting for his fate to be decided before a jury…

A familiar bleep sounded, he jumped.

'I guess you could say that you love me more than I love you… remember… I also like this other person…'

The blonde stared his phone, the look of confusion and shock worn on his face. He closed his eyes. He knew… it was too good to be true… The painful and truthful lesson learned… if you were to love someone who loved you as well as someone else… this was the consequence you should be prepared to take up… the heart was fragile and could only take so much… sometimes it is better to use your head than your heart…

Bakura sat there staring at the text he had just sent. _"oh god… what have I done? I shouldn't have sent that…" _ The thief leapt to his feet and ran. Something told him to run… What happened seemed so fast… he bolted through the door… he saw Malik there… he lying on the floor. He seemed to be asleep, but as the thief got closer he saw the pool of crimson near the Egyptian's wrists.

"Malik!" he yelled. He grabbed him, he shook, he yelled again.

Cold and lifeless…

He knew… all was lost…

"I'm sorry… I should have chose you all along…" he said softly.

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! D; I did warn you. I feel so mean for doing that to Malik... Don't kill me! It'll be nice if you told me what you thought!<strong>

**~BleedingStrawberries  
><strong>


End file.
